


Taking After Daddy

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Tuukka's little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tuukka's away on a road trip, his daughter learns a new word that Jasmiina is less than happy about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking After Daddy

Jasmiina was watching her young daughter play with blocks when her phone went off.

"How's Vi doing? Could you send a picture?" Tuukka had messaged her.

Ever since their daughter had been born, road trips had become just a little harder on Tuukka. But because of the nature of his job, he was away from home quite a bit. So Jasmiina tried to send him pictures and videos of Vivien and on occasion they would faceTime just to make things a little easier on him. 

"Vivien," She called, "Come here we're gonna send daddy a video."

The toddler laughed and walked up to her mother.

"Say "hi daddy!"" Jasmiina coaxed as she held her phone's camera towards the child.

"Hi daddy!" The toddler screamed as she smiled a goofy little smile

The young girl then walked back to her block tower. But she miss-stepped and accidentally knocked her tower over. And before Jasmiina could stop recording, her daughter uttered a two syllable word that wasn't her usual "uh-oh". It was a two syllable word that Jasmiina hoped was just a coincidental combination of two sounds her daughter had already mastered.

Then, when the child threw the block in her hand and uttered the word again, Jasmiina realized that it was about that time to have a little chat with the absent and third member of their little family.

\--

Tuukka was at a team dinner in Calgary when his phone went off.

"Your daughter learned a new word." Jasmiina sent him along with a short video.

"What's up Tuukks?" Patrice asked, "You look pretty happy."

"Vi learned a new word." He responded, "Jasmiina just sent me a video."

"Well let's hear it." Dennis said

The group crowded around Tuukka as he played the video.

"Say "hi daddy.""

"Hi daddy!"

"They're so much fun at that age." Dennis said.

Then they watched as the girl stumbled into her block tower "Vittu!" She exclaimed indignantly.

Tuukka felt his face turn beet red as the guys around him burst into laughter.

“I wonder where she learned that one!” Brad exclaimed as he laughed.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Joonas Kemppainen asked.

"Vittu!" The child exclaimed again as she threw a block in the video.

"Yup..." Tuukka muttered as he laughed sheepishly, "I'm in trouble..."

Dennis sighed and placed his hand on Tuukka's shoulder, "I’ve been there too." He said still laughing, "Kids that age pick up everything. At least you can kinda laugh about it. I was with my wife when Breaker swore for the first time."

"You're not the only one who's dealt with that," Loui said, "Blanca learned how to swear in both Swedish and in English at that age. If you say “no” every time you hear your daughter say that word eventually she’ll stop saying it."

"What do I....how I do explain?" Tuukka asked.

"Apologize," Dennis and Loui said.

"We all know where she learned that." Loui said, “Just own up to it.”

"And I would suggest just hearing out what your girlfriend has to say and agree with any solution she comes up with." Dennis asked.

"Thanks," Tuukka muttered as he sheepishly put his phone back in his pocket as their food arrived but not before seeing the most recent text Jasmiina had sent him: "We're going to talk about this when you get back."

"I understand." Tuukka responded.

\--

When Tuukka entered his house after their road trip, Jasmiina was waiting for him in their living room.

"Is Vi asleep?" Tuukka asked as he noticed the girl's absence.

"Yeah," Jasmiina responded as Tuukka's face fell a little, "She went down for a nap about thirty minutes ago. But we have something we need to discuss.”

"I know," Tuukka said.

"I'm guessing you saw the video," Jasmiina said, "If she had only said it once I would let it go. But she's been using that instead of 'uh-oh.' So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't know where she learned that." Tuukka tried to argue.

"What do you mean you "don't know where she learned that?” Jasmiina exclaimed. "You're the only, well you were the only one who uses that word."

Tuukka sighed as he rubbed his aching head a bit. He was tired from traveling and was just slightly envious of his napping daughter. "I know," He muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Vivien's a toddler now," Jasmiina said, "She's going to repeat everything she hears at this age. It doesn't matter what the word is or the language it happens to be. You have to watch what you say in front of her."

Tuukka nodded.

"From now on, every time I hear you swear, in either language, you're going to put ten dollars in a jar," Jasmiina explained, "And when it's full, you buy Vivien a toy and you take me out for a nice dinner."

"Ten dollars!?" Tuukka exclaimed.

"I can make it twenty." Jasmiina said.

"Fine," Tuukka muttered.

"Okay," Jasmiina said, "Now go take a nap or something. You look exhausted."

"Games in Vancouver suck," Tuukka whined, "By the time it's seven there it's ten at night here. By the time they end it's almost one in the morning here."

"Go take a nap," Jasmiina repeated, "Vivien will more than likely be awake when you wake up. I’ll also have some coffee ready for you when you wake up.”

"Wake me up in about forty minutes or so," Tuukka said.

"Alright, sleep well."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this inspiration for this story after my cousin (who's just a few weeks younger than Tuukka's daughter) learned several new words on Thanksgiving. Granted, she didn't swear like Tuukka's daughter did.


End file.
